


Frosting

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Cake, Bullying, Dubious Consent, Kink Discovery, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They caught Snivellus spying, and as a punishment they'll feed him some of Sirius' birthday cake. Little did Sirius know it would bring out feelings inside him he never imagined having towards the pathetic Slytherin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by art a friend showed me (will add the link once I've found it again), and knew I had to write it.

“Happy birthday Sirius,” James said and unveiled the cake. Three friends sat outside in the darkness of the autumn night, a single light orb glowing in the middle of the circle. It was a simple cake with white frosting, and _Happy Birthday Sirius_ written on the top in flashing colours of gold and red.

“Thanks guys,” Sirius said and gave James and Peter a friendly pat on their shoulders. Remus wasn’t there because he had important Prefect duties to attend to, but he would join them for a later celebration.

As he was about to cut the cake Sirius noticed in the corner of his eye a shadow lurking close by. He knew who the intruder was and didn't have to look up. Instead of cutting the cake with magic he yelled _Petrific Totalis_ into the direction of the shadow, surprising the intruder, as well as his friends. “Well well, what do we have here?” Sirius teased as he ignored the cake to greet the lurker. “Snivellus decided to crash my birthday party.” The look on his frozen face was priceless, fear and shock mixed together as he realised he'd been spotted. 

“What should we do with him?” James asked, stepping up next to Sirius.

“Turn him upside down again like last time?" Peter suggested.

“No, I think this interference deserves something else. What about cake? Is that the reason why you're following me like a creep Snivellus?” 

"Cake?" James asked, confused. 

"Yes, cake, " Sirius replied with a grin. Pulling Severus' wand out of his frozen grip Sirius told his friends to be ready as he would remove the charm. James and Peter pinned Severus beneath them before he was unfrozen and had a chance to escape. Snivellus screamed and threatened them, but to no avail. He tried to wiggle his way out of their grip, but they were too strong for him. While Sirius' friends took care of Snivellus he fetched the cake with his magic

When the cake was safe in his hands Sirius smirked at the Slytherin as his friends sat on each side, holding his arms and body. Sirius straddled Severus’ waist and stared down at the scrawny pathetic boy. They might be in their last year at Hogwarts, but he was still sure the boy beneath him was still a virgin, and there was no chance in the entire world he would get a girl into bed, or a boy if the rumours were right.

“Happy birthday to me,” Sirius sang as he ran his finger around the edge of the cake, scooping up some of the soft cream. “Happy birthday to me,” he continued, licking the frosting off his finger. “Happy birthday to me,” again he ran his finger across the edge, enjoying to feel Severus squirm beneath him. “Happy birthday to me” he finished and tried to push his frosted finger into Snivellus’ stubborn mouth.

Severus turned his head in the exact moment the frosting touched his lips, and so smeared the frosting down his cheek. “No no no, that’s not the way to eat cake.” Sirius mocked. Peter and James giggled as they still held Severus, who hasn't stopped struggling. Sirius tried to push another finger covered with frosting into Severus’ mouth, who still refused to open it. It didn’t matter as he wiped his finger against Severus' cheek instead, loving the messy look.

“Yes, don’t give up, it makes this much more fun for us.” The next time he reached for the cake he pulled off a piece of the actual cake. “Open up,” he said and pushed the cake against Snivellus’ closed lips. “What, don’t you like my birthday cake?” Sirius said and laughed, his friends laughter echoing his as they urged him to continue.

“Give him more,” James laughed while twisting Snivellus’ wrist, which made him scream and finally open his mouth. Sirius used the opportunity and push a large piece of his cake into Severus’ mouth, the soft pastry smudged across his lips as two of Sirius' fingers entered the warm cave. Severus replied by pushing it back with his tongue before frantically trying to spit the remaining residue. “Such a naughty boy, wasting my birthday cake. You deserve to be punished, don’t you think so James?”

“Yes, you need to show the birthday boy some respect." James found his wand and pointed it at Severus’ side. “What do you say, should I torture him?”

“No!” Severus yelled, his eyes larger than normal as he tried even harder to escape their hold, his face smudged with pieces of the birthday cake as well as frosting. 

“Yes,” Sirius replied, loving the scared look in Severus’ eyes. The three friends smirked as they stared at Snivellus, who fought harder as the wand pressed into his side. He knew exactly what spell James planned to use, seeing as they've tortured him before in the same way. As soon as the spell rolled of James' tongue Severus started wiggling and laughing, tears running down the sides of his face soon after. The tickling spell was simple, but efficient, and no matter what Severus tried he was unable to escape them.

Sirius pulled off another piece of his cake and used the opportunity to push it into Severus’ mouth. The Slytherin tried to spit it out but all he could do as he laughed was try to keep himself from choking on the cake.

James ended the spell a few minutes later as they weren’t out to seek permanent damage. Tears were still rolling down his face as he looked less confident than he normally did, which was always their goal. He was humiliated to a degree where he didn't even try to hide his tears. Sirius stared at him, his face covered with frosting or cake, his eyes begging to be released. Sirius had seen Severus in submissive positions before, but unlike all the other times his body hadn’t reacted to it before, and it was scaring him. One moment he was having fun, the next his cock twitched, and as he was sitting on top of Severus the chance for the Slytherin to have noticed it was high. “Let go of him, I think he’s learned his lesson.”

“But,” Peter began, only to close his mouth as soon as Sirius stared at him.

Standing up the loose cake bits fell off Severus’ face, it looked for a minute as if he wanted to say something, but neither one spoke.

Sirius threw him his wand and watched as Severus ran back to the school, far away from Sirius and his friends. When he was out of their view Sirius looked at his hands. the cake, or what was left of it, lay spread on the ground. “I think this is the most memorable birthday party I’ve had,” Sirius said and rose from the grass. They returned to the glowing orb where they sat before being interrupted. The three of them discussed the humiliation of Severus until Remus joined them. When he asked what happened with the cake, neither of the three dared to tell him, knowing he would not be happy. 

That night when Sirius lay down on his bed, the curtains closed and a simple silence spell cast around him he thought about his special gift. Seeing Snivellus broken and humiliated was always great, but the image of him covered with sweet frosting was completely different. He thought about the wonderful tears that ran down Snivellus’ face, and remembered the way twitched beneath him.

“Shit,” Sirius cursed as he felt his cock grow between his legs. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t planned a birthday wank, but he hadn’t thought Snivellus would be the one he would think about.

Wrapping his hand around his hard cock he closed his eyes and tried to remember Severus’ face. Pushing his own fingers into his mouth he imagined it was Severus, licking the frosting off them until they were clean. He was shocked by how erotic the simple images were.

"Fuck," his back arched as his cock sent waves of pleasure through his body, his skin damp with sweat as images of Severus flashed before his eyes, and Sirius could almost taste the frosting on Severus' lips as he imagined kissing him.

"Fuck, Snivellus you bastard," Sirius moaned as his orgasm grew nearer. His balls contracted a few times, warning him that he was close. He moaned and groaned as he reached his orgasm, spraying his warm come across his chest and face, which reminded him of the frosting.

He couldn't quite believe the fact that Severus was the fantasy he used, and on his birthday, but the evidence of his fantasy was sprayed across his chest. It didn't matter, it was probably a one time thing. Smiling over the memories of a cake and tear covered face, he drifted off to dreamland.


	2. Chapter 2

Wanking to the images of Severus was supposed to be a one time thing, but it turned out to be a weekly ritual after his birthday. He had plenty of other sexy fantasies, but no matter how great they were he always returned to the image of a frosting covered Snivellus.

Sirius was certain Snivellus felt his hard cock as he sat on top of him, and was therefore surprised nobody else knew. Snivellus was pathetic, but he had friends he could tell who would certainly make Sirius’ life way harder than it was. Severus must have a reason for keeping it a secret, but Sirius didn’t know what his reason was. No matter how often Sirius told people that Snivellus was stupid he knew deep down it wasn’t entirely true, he was just pathetic. 

Even though almost all his wanking fantasies were about Snivellus pinned beneath him, Sirius was happy pretending everything was still normal and had no plans of ever mentioning it to Snivellus ever again. That was until James sat down next to him in the common room and told him that Lily was in a bad mood because of Snivellus.

“What has he done?” Sirius asked, feeling rather protective of Lily, even though James was the one dating her.

“Nothing, or everything. It’s his birthday tomorrow and this will be the first time they aren’t spending it together. I don’t understand why she should care as all he’s done so far is being creepy, slimy and evil. But you know, girls.” Again Sirius was hit with images of Snivellus covered in cake, and like the evil genius he was, he had a plan.

If James knew of what he had in mind he might comment, Peter might as well, and Remus would certainly tell him he was evil and shouldn’t do it, but being told not to do only made him want to do things even more.

“I need to get something from my trunk,” Sirius said before heading up the stairs into their bedroom. The first thing he needed was a cake, which should be easy as he knew several house elves who would help him. The second thing was the map, which he already had in his pocket. The third thing was of course a way to make sure Severus was at the right place at the right time, which wasn’t difficult as he had the perfect trick.

Pulling out a quill and parchment he scribbled down a message, and using Lily’s school notes which lay in James’ trunk, the notes she let him borrow as all he stared at in class was her. Using a simple handwriting spell to change his handwriting into hers he took a look at the masterpiece and smiled wickedly.

_Sev,_  
please meet me in the empty classroom next to the astronomy tower at midnight tonight.  
Lily. 

The spell would only last for a day, but by the time the spell wore off he would have gotten what he wanted.

“Perfect,” he whispered before folding the parchment and shoving it down his pocket next to the map. The next step was to order the cake and get the house elf to deliver the note for him. Calling on one of the girl house elves who had a crush on her, maybe not a crush as much as admiration, he asked kindly if she could do two things, which she agreed to. 

Pleased with his plans so far he returned to the common room as there was plenty of time before the trap would be set in motion.

Back in the common room he noticed all of his friends were gathered, and Lily, all of them trying to enjoy as much as possible of the last hours of the weekend.

Unable to stop thinking about what would happen later that night Sirius struggled to act normal around his friends. He fantasised about all the things he could do while his friends were heading to their beds, thinking that it was a Sunday like so many other Sundays, but they would be wrong.

As soon as the clock showed half past eleven Sirius got up and casually walked towards the portrait.

“Where are you going?” Remus asked as he noticed Sirius was doing something different than expected.

“Oh you know, got a hot date waiting for me in the astronomy tower.” His answer was pretty close to the truth and yet Remus rolled his eyes, James snorted and Peter looked rather goofy with his smile. “What, don’t you believe me?”

It was James who answered. “We didn’t say that, but a hot date?”

“Might not be that hot, but hot enough to do the job, if you know what I mean.”

He could see the disgust in Lily’s eyes, as well as the sadness over the fact that she wouldn’t spend the evening with Snivellus. He wanted to tell her Snivellus would have a memorable birthday, but he knew it was a foolish thing to say.

“You’re nasty and I don’t understand how anyone falls for what you call charms.” Remus said.

“Not everyone are immune to them like you are.” Peter laughed while Remus’s cheeks turned a dark pink. “I better leave before I get into too much trouble.”

“Trouble always finds you,” Remus mumbled as Sirius ran out of the common room.

Pulling out the map to check his route for any teachers patrolling the halls he could see there was only one teacher on the floor he would meet Snivellus, and he was so far away that Sirius could easily sneak into the empty classroom without being noticed. Snivellus, he saw, was still in the dungeon, probably waiting for the right moment to leave. A wicked smile spread across Sirius’ face as he couldn’t wait to have Snivelly all to himself.

Taking one last look at the map he ran towards the meeting point. As he reached the classroom and entered and noticed the cake waiting for him on the teacher’s desk. 

“Wonderful,” Sirius cheered as he moved closer to the cake, lighting up the candles with an easy spell. Studying the map he could see the birthday boy was on his way so he hurried to look around the classroom for a place to hide.

Waiting was one of the things he hated the most, it was one of his larger faults according to his family, teachers and even friends. He was becoming so impatient he almost pulled out the map to see if Snivellus changed his mind and returned to his common room when the door suddenly opened.

“Lily?” the Slytherin called. Sirius struggled to stay serious as the slimy boy walked straight into the trap.

As soon as Snivellus stood in front of the cake Sirius showed himself, his wand already drawn.

“Sirius?” the other boy asked, confused for a moment before he reached for his wand, but it was too late as Sirius already cast the disarming charm, grabbing the want as soon as it reached him.

Sirius laughed, a slow mocking laugh. “You were never good at defense, were you?”

“What are you doing?” He didn’t try to hide the worry in his voice, neither did he try to hide the fact that he was slowly backing away towards the door.

“And neither are you bright.” Sirius was amazed at how easy it was to capture Snivellus, but he knew the rest of his plans might not go as smoothly.

“I assume you have a plan behind this trick.” Severus wasn’t stupid, even though he walked straight into a trap.

“Don’t try to run, you’ll regret it.” Severus stopped, knowing deep down that Sirius wasn’t joking. “Why don’t you come here and sit down.” Severus looked at the cake, then at the chair behind the desk, the teacher’s chair. Slowly he moved towards the chair. He kept looking at Sirius who kept his own wand pointed at Severus while playing with the wand he’d taken from him. 

Sirius knew of several spells he could use once Snivellus sat, but decided to use a simple bonding charm to tie Severus’ arms to the chair.

“And what will you do know that you have me? Torture me, maybe tell me yet again how pathetic you think I am?”

Sirius was slightly surprised Severus didn’t suggest the one thing they did last time he was in a tight spot with his gang. He turned towards the cake and saw the lights were still burning. Setting the two wands down on the table he grabbing the plate he moved it closer to Snivellus’ face. “You’ve forgotten to blow out the candles.”

The other boy stared at the cake for a moment before their eyes met yet again. “The cake says _Happy Birthday Sirius_ , I don’t think it’s my cake.”

Sirius smiled, slightly hating Snivellus because he was so difficult at times. Holding the cake with one hand he wiped his name off the cake. “There, now blow.”

Severus stared at Sirius, most likely wishing a thousand deaths upon him, but even the birthday wish wouldn’t be enough to stop Sirius’s plan. Severus gave up and blew out the candles, but Sirius wasn’t stupid and knew he needed to be careful even though it seemed like he had the upper hand.

“There, that wasn’t so hard, now open up.” Sirius smiled as he noticed how Snivellus’ expression changed, suddenly aware of the masterplan.

“You’re sick. I knew I felt something the last time.”

“Open up, or I might torture you.” He loved seeing how Snivellus struggled between his options, and then his cock twitched as Severus did exactly what Sirius hoped for. 

Licking his own lips Sirius slowly moved his fingers towards the half opened mouth, almost moaning as he was about to make his fantasies come true.

“Don’t bite.”

“Never crossed my mind,” Snivellus replied sarcastically.

The instant his fingers entered Severus’ mouth Sirius released the deep moan that grew from the moment Severus entered the room.

His fingers had been in Severus’ mouth before, but last time the boy fought back and Sirius wasn’t able to truly enjoy the moment.

“Lick.” His cock hardened even more as the tongue crossed his fingers, the frosting slowly being cleaned off his fingers. His whole body ached for more, but he didn’t want to push Severus too far in the beginning. Right before pulling them out of Snivellus’ mouth he closed his eyes and tried to capture the moment for later.

“Wonder what your friends would say if they knew just what kind of freak you are.”

“They will still think you’re the bigger freak. Now, do you want more frosting or do you want some cake?”

“Neither, they are too sweet.”

“I find that hard to believe, as you loved it last time you were served.” He run his fingers over the cake and smeared the soft cream across Severus’ lips, which granted him entrance.

He tried then to solve the mystery to why he found the whole ordeal so hot, it was certainly not because of Severus. His greasy hair, skinny body and big nose was all things Sirius didn’t like. Maybe it was the humiliation of the Slytherin that was the reason for his desire. 

Sirius was shocked to find out that Severus knew exactly what to do with his tongue to get the most out of Sirius, his tongue rolling over his finger in the most sexual way possible. His cock hardened even more, and his legs began to give in. For the first time in his life Sirius wondered if he’d been wrong and Snivellus was in fact not a virgin.

His cock was uncomfortable so he used his free hand to shift it slightly between his legs. Severus’ eyes were glued onto Sirius, never missing anything he did.

“Do you like what you see?” Sirius asked as Severus’ eyes focused on the bulge between Sirius’ legs. Severus’ head turned slightly, ignoring Sirius’ question. He pulled out the fingers from the hot wand warm cave to get some more frosting. “Rumour has it that you like the wand.” He smiled as he saw the tiny blush on Severus’ face. “Want to see mine, or maybe you want to taste it.”

“In your dreams.”

It was a big risk, but Sirius decided to give Severus what he believed the bound teenager wanted, even though they both hated each other. Using his free hand he slowly undid his trousers and pulled out his hard cock. Severus’s refused to look but everything about his behaviour told Sirius he really wanted to.

“Look at it,” Sirius demanded. He thought about using his wand to force him into looking, but he chose not to be as evil and instead pressed the frosting covered fingers against Severus’ lips. The soft lips parted, granting Sirius the entrance he desired. With his fingers inside Severus’ mouth he slowly moved them so Severus was forced to turn his head. He could have protested if he really wanted to but he didn’t, instead his face was once again facing Sirius. Even more blood rushed to his cock the moment their eyes met and he could read Severus’ mind.

“Want a taste?” Sirius knew there was a chance Severus would still protest, but he was certain he’d seen desire in those eyes, the same emotion he struggled to understand at that moment.

To make things more interesting he smeared some frosting on his cock, then, as Severus’ eyes were focused on the cock he slowly moved closer, almost holding his breath as he wondered if Severus would take it in his mouth.

Sirius no longer doubted that Severus had never done anything sexual before as his tongue darted out of his mouth and licked Sirius’ cock. As soon as his head was mostly clean Severus surprised him by swallowing the entire shaft as it was nothing. Sirius knew he didn’t possess the largest cock, but he wasn’t tiny, so Severus’ skills took him by surprise.

His brain shut itself off as Severus’ mouth and tongue performed magic, sending him on a trip he would never forget. As soon as some blood reached his brain he was aware of the way his hips moved in in the same motion as Severus was sucking. Severus must have felt Sirius staring as he opened his eyes and looked up at him. As a reply he teased Sirius’ slit, which only made him moan out loud and almost fall to the ground as his legs were trembling.

Sirius mumbled something neither one could understand before he reached his orgasm. “Shit,” he moaned, forcing his cock even deeper down Severus’ throat. If he wasn’t so far gone he would have heard Severus struggling, but he didn’t, and neither did Severus try that hard to pull away. Sirius’ fingers grabbed Severus’ hair, not caring about how slimy it was, as he came deep down Severus’ throat, whispering words he forgot as soon as they left his lips.

His mind returned to him and he pulled away, loving the choked sounds Severus made as he could finally breathe again. His eyes were wet and red, his lips raw with saliva dripping down his chest. Sirius felt slightly bad for what he’d done but he didn’t apologise. Instead of apologising he found his wand and undid the bonds on Severus so he could finally move again, never thinking that as soon as he was free Severus could take revenge.

The orgasm had taken a lot out of Sirius but he still managed to look up at Severus, who took his wand and cleaned himself. Again he didn’t think that the Slytherin would turn on him, not that he would bet money on it.

Severus didn’t leave at once, instead he looked at Sirius, avoiding his eyes.

Feeling like he was waiting for something Sirius said the first thing that crossed his mind. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone about this.” Their eyes met and Sirius felt Severus wanted to hear something else.

“Good,” was his reply before leaving the classroom, never looking back. Sirius still couldn’t understand why he was unhappy.

Looking back on it later that night he easily saw his mistakes, but then it was too late. He’d tricked Severus by using something he held dearly, and then he remembered that Severus hadn’t received any pleasure in return, which Sirius knew was something that could affect him if his lover, or captive, did to him. Again he realised it was too late, he couldn’t run after Severus and tell him it was the most amazing blowjob he’d received, neither could he try to make up for it at a later time and place, it just wasn’t possible, and he didn’t even know if he wanted to.

There was nothing he could do about it so he convinced himself it was all over, and that they both had some pleasant memories of the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus wasn’t sure how to feel about the fact that Sirius Black was innocent. He refused to listen to Albus, but found it hard to reject him as he trusted the old man.

He could still remember the day Sirius was put on trial and sentenced to Azkaban for betraying the woman Severus loved. He wasn’t innocent back then either, but Severus would never betray Lily, he wouldn’t even betray Potter, as he was the one keeping her safe.

Then came the news that he had escaped and suddenly the old wound opened and Severus was yet again reminded about the horror of knowing Lily was dead. He tried to protect Potter as best as he could, but the stupid boy kept putting himself in danger. You would think someone who knows how important they are wouldn’t put themselves in situations which could get them killed, Potter seemed to think that as he’d survived the killing curse once he would survive everything. Knowing how unfair the world was he probably would.

And then Sirius managed to pull a magic trick out of his ass and suddenly everyone kept saying how he’d been innocent all along and that he shouldn’t be held responsible for anything, which Severus knew was untrue as Sirius could have been the Secret Keeper and kept the Potter’s safe, instead Peter betrayed everybody.

The worst part about having his school bully back was that Sirius was still cocky and reckless, putting himself in situations which could destroy all their plans, plans which they all worked hard for. Severus heard about some of the idiotic things he’d done and was furious, but there was nothing he could do, if he fought the idiot man he would be blamed.

Severus was occupied with the idiotic Triwizard Tournament, something he thought was a foolish idea considering that something was always out to get them. He was tired and all he wanted to do was sleep when suddenly Albus mentioned that Molly was planning a birthday party for Sirius. The mentioning of Sirius and birthday in the same sentence reminded him of his last birthday as a student at Hogwarts, and the wish he’d made back then, and a plan formed in his mind.

Things had changed since then. While Sirius rotted away in Azkaban Severus had managed to become a strong wizard, both in magic and physical strength. He was no longer the weak and pathetic boy they kept bullying.

Planning the whole thing wasn’t difficult, and if there was any information he lacked all he had to do was ask an adult in the Order of Phoenix; unlike Potter they trusted him. Severus discovered that the former prisoner was usually alone at night, even though he hated to be alone in his house. Molly told him that even though she told Sirius he could stay the night he rejected her offer and would most likely return home once the party was over, the party Severus hadn’t been invited to, not that he would have gone if he had.

Thanks to his Order of Phoenix status he was able to enter Sirius’ home while they were all gone. The house elf wasn’t difficult to silence, telling him he was a friend of the youngest Black brothers, He told the small creature a part of his plan, that he would make Sirius regret having bullied him back at school, and that he would appreciate it if they were left alone. It was clear as day that the elf was pleased with the plan and would stay far away no matter what he heard.

There was a slightly chance one of Sirius’ friends would join him once the party was over so Severus knew he couldn’t sit openly in the living room, and so, after putting a small alarm on the fireplace to notify him when someone entered the room, he walked into the study, sitting down to read one of the books he found.

About two hours later the alarm went off, which almost startled Severus who was losing faith in his plans. He kept thinking that Sirius had decided to stay the night and wouldn’t return home, and that Severus would have to postpone his plans.

With his wand drawn, but slightly hidden in case Sirius wasn’t alone, Severus crossed the hallway into the living room, pleased to see only one person in the room, and he was occupied undressing.

He was about to remove his jacket when a binding spell hit him, tying him up. Severus noticed the panic and smiled. Sirius tried to turn but all it did was almost make him lose his balance and fall over.

“Happy birthday, Sirius,” Severus said in a low voice. 

“Snivellus,” the bound man spat, trying again to turn. “Have you finally come to kill me?”

Severus couldn’t help but roll his eyes at how immature he was. If he did plan to kill Severus he wouldn’t have done it in a place only Order of the Phoenix members could access.

“Why would I do that? I’m here for something entirely else.” Using magic he levitated the birthday cake he’d asked the house elves back at the school to make for him. With another flick of his wand the birthday candles started burning. 

“What do you want?”

Slowly Severus walked towards the bound man, his cock twitching slightly at the fantasy that would soon come true. He hadn’t really fantasized about it since back at school, especially not after Sirius was sentenced for the murder of the Potter’s. However, he was willing to ignore things just to see Sirius humiliated.

He stopped in front of Sirius, the cake levitating behind him so he couldn’t see the cake before Severus wanted him to. “Do you remember a day in January back in seventy-eight?”

“I can barely remember which year we are in now.”

“Let me remind you.” The cake stopped next to them and Severus could clearly see that Sirius remembered.

“Oh,” Sirius replied, his expressions a mix of dread and amusement.

“Oh indeed. I doubt you remember, but you made me blow out the candles, and do you know what I wished for?”

“Doesn’t telling someone break the rule?”

“But I’m finally getting my wish, I don’t see any harm in telling you what will happen. I wished I could do to you what you did to me.” Sirius looked relieved. Severus was certain that Sirius feared it would be his last day, instead he would experience something far more fun. “I think this would be far more fun in a proper bed.”

He undid the spell on the bottom half of Sirius, allowing him to walk by himself.

“I never thought you were the kind of man who would seek revenge for something that happened that many years ago.”

“This isn’t revenge, this is a wish coming true.”

Severus didn’t think the room would be bright and welcoming, but Sirius grew up in a family with money, and yet his room barely looked any better than the room Severus grew up in. The quality of the furniture was better, but other than that it was as depressing as his room had been.

“Is it everything you expected?” Sirius asked as he turned around, looking slightly ridiculous.

“Don’t try to run,” Severus said calmly as he grabbed Sirius’ wand.

“Why would I, you will be feeding me cake.” Almost as on que the cake floated into the room behind Severus. Locking the door behind him Severus put Sirius’ wand in a drawer and locked it as well. Turning to Sirius he undid the rest of the spell and watched him wiggle slightly as if he hadn’t been able to move in hours. 

“Your magic is stronger I see, but you’re still Snivellus.” Not going to take his rudeness Severus used a pinching charm, smiling slightly as Sirius cried out in surprise.

“I’m in charge today.”

Sirius looked at him, his expression still playful. “If you say so.”

Severus knew that it wouldn’t be easy to humiliate Sirius the same as he did when they were young, but he was willing to try.

Severus pulled out the only chair in the room and signed for Sirius to sit down. The convict didn’t argue and sat, his expression still lively. With a quick flick with his wand Sirius was bound to the chair, not that Severus believed he would try to escape.

When Sirius fed him cake all those years ago he was more interested in the erotic parts of the game, and while Severus would enjoy that part as well, he wanted to really humiliate Sirius.

“Are you ready?” Severus asked, not really interested in the answer.

“Yes, I’ve often wanted to see your tiny cock.” Severus didn’t smile, not because he didn’t find Sirius amusing, but because he didn’t want him to know what was in store for him.

Seveurs levitated the cake in front of Sirius so he could read the text. “Happy birthday Severus, it’s not your birthday yet.”

“It’s my wish. Blow and make your own wish, if you’re as lucky as me it might come true.” Sirius’ cocky smile amused Severus. Watching the man make silly faces as he thought about his wish Severus wondered if he would be as annoying to be around.

As soon as the candles were blown out it was time to start the game. With two fingers he wiped off some frosting and offered it to Sirius. He seemed to think everything was a joke and smiled as he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, ready for the first taste.

Severus decided to let Sirius believe he knew exactly what would happen, that way he wouldn’t expect anything. Sirius eagerly licked his fingers, making sure there was no trace of any frosting left on Severus’ fingers.

“Mmmm, it tasted good, did you enjoy it as much as I do?”

Tired of Sirius’ teasing Severus decided to shut him up. He dug his fingers into the cake and pulled out a big piece. As Sirius opened his mouth to speak Severus used the opportunity to stuff his mouth with the cake. It was more cake than Sirius had given him back at school, but Severus’ plan wasn’t to do the same Sirius had done to him.

Sirius struggled to swallow the cake, messing up his clothes as pieces kept falling out of his mouth. He was barely done swallowing before Severus pushed more cake into his mouth. Sirius seemed to understand his plan and smiled, causing even more cake to fall out of his mouth. His eyes closed slightly as he gave Severus a _I know what you’re planning_ look. 

Wanting to mess him up even more the next time he handed him more cake Severus smeared it across Sirius’ face, then sticking three fingers into Sirius’ open mouth so deep that Sirius for a brief moment choked on them, before he pulled them back. He wanted to humiliate him, not to make him throw up.

Their eyes met and Severus could see that Sirius no longer had the playful personality that annoyed Severus. Severus kept pulling off pieces of the cake and force feeding Sirius, who kept accepting whatever Severus gave him, trying his hardest to swallow as much as possible. Whenever fingers were inside his mouth Sirius would lick them, but he never did manage to clean them as his mouth was filled with cake.

Pleased with the mess he’d made Severus pulled away from Sirius’ bruised lips and cleaned his hands. Sirius smiled, and then Severus noticed that Sirius’ eyes moved down his body, resting on the bulge between Severus’ legs. “Can’t wait?” Severus mocked.

“In your dreams.”

It was all a game for them, a game neither could win or lose as they both got something out of it, even back at school, when Severus cursed him for ruining his birthday, he still had a memory he used when he was alone in bed.

Observing Sirius’ face he slowly opened his trousers, revealing his far from tiny cock. It was fun to see Sirius’ expression change, his eyes opening up in disbelief.

“What did you do, make yourself a penis enlargement potion?”

“If one did exist that worked I’m sure you would be first in line, your cock was as pathetic as your life has been so far.”

He moved closer to Sirius, who seemed to struggle between looking at Severus’ face and his cock.

It was tempting to force his cock down Sirius’ throat at once, but he wanted to do more to him before they parted.

Grabbing a hold of Sirius’ face he forced the broken man to look at him. His fingers squeezed his jaw, then he slapped Sirius. Sirius smiled, and when Severus slapped him again he laughed. He let two fingers enter the open mouth, his cock twitching as Sirius sucked on his fingers as if they were his cock. Pulling his fingers out of Sirius’ mouth Severus slapped him two times before grabbing his throat. He wouldn’t squeeze, even though making him suffer slightly that way would be fun, even Sirius might have liked it.

Staring at Sirius, at the mess they’ve made, all Severus wanted was to kiss him hard, but he couldn’t a kiss would be taking it too far.

“Do you want to suck my cock?” Severus asked.

“As if I have a choice.”

“If you don’t want it I won’t give it to you.” Sirius wasn’t convinced, a blind man could see it. “Tell me what you really want.” The reason he gave Sirius a choice wasn’t because he didn’t want to force him into doing something he absolutely didn’t want to, but because he wanted Sirius to know that he asked for Snivellus’ cock, that he begged for it.

“Yes, I want it.”

“Then beg.” Sirius smiled then, amused.

“Give it to me,” he said.

Severus smiled and removed the spell that kept Sirius attached to the chair. Sirius was surprised but he didn’t complain.

“Get down on all four and beg like a dog.”

The shock of Severus’ demand kept him glued to the chair as if the spell hadn’t been lifted. He looked at Severus’ calm face, for once his expressions were hard to read. Severus wondered what went through Sirius’ mind, maybe he wondered if Severus was serious, or maybe he was planning his escape.

He cleared his throat, then to Severus’ shock he got down on all four and begged. “Please, let me suck your cock.”

Unable to say anything for a few seconds Severus watched Sirius, wondering if it was all a joke or if it really happened, if Sirius Black had in fact submitted to him.

“Take it,” he commanded, his breath caught in his throat as he watched Sirius stand on his knees before he grabbed a hold of Severus’ cock, licking his lips, then swallowing his cock. His eagerness was incredible, his hunger even more so. What surprised him was his skills, it might not be the best, but Sirius was not an amature.

Even if Sirius could take most of him there was still some left, and as soon as Sirius seemed to be comfortable Severus would grab his hair and slowly forced his cock deeper down Sirius’ throat. He could feel the muscles in Sirius’ throat tighten, and every time he moaned Severus imagined his cock hardened slightly more.

He could have come right then, but he didn’t want it all to end so he pulled his cock himself out of Sirius’ mouth, and when Sirius looked at him Severus would slap his cheeks and tug his hair. Seeing Sirius submitting was sexy, and knowing he would never look at the man in the same way again without imagining him begging made Severus even harder, if it was possible.

“Please,” Sirius begged again, seeming to think Severus demanded more of him. He hadn’t even thought about making him beg again but hearing him was enough for Severus to let him continue.

He wouldn’t last long, Severus knew it and he believed Sirius knew it as well. Holding his hair Severus choked him with his cock, if he was to come soon he wanted to be certain he’d gone as far as his conscious allowed him. Strange sounds escaped Sirius, but he never tried to pull away so Severus continued, fucking Sirius’ mouth so hard and deep that he lost all control.

His orgasm was intense, the room was filled with his moans and choking sounds from Sirius. Severus was sad it would all end so he tried to enjoy every second that was left.

When everything was over Severus held his cock and smeared the mixture of saliva and his own come across Sirius’ lips, and face.

“Are you leaving your scent on me like a dog?” Sirius asked. 

“As if anyone will use that mouth of yours anytime soon.”

“I hope you enjoyed this as nobody else would want to be close to that nasty cock of yours.” 

Both men smiled slightly at the banter between them. No matter what happened they would still be at each other’s throats.

Severus dressed himself as he thought about what fun it would be to take everything a step further. Of course he doubted they would ever have a chance to do so, and Sirius probably wouldn’t even want to, but it was a nice thought.

“Aren’t you going to demand that I don’t tell anybody about this?” Sirius asked.

“Like anyone will believe the words of a deranged man.” Sirius rolled his eyes and smiled. 

“See you later Snivellus,” Sirius called just as Severus was to close the door behind him. While the nickname annoyed him he chose not to turn around and show Sirius exactly what he thought about him still using it, if Sirius actually wanted more then he would have to beg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now this story is complete.
> 
> I'm sorry for the long wait but better late than never.


End file.
